Splash: An Alternate Chain of Events
by dbzgal04
Summary: My own ending to the classic mermaid flick "Splash." Allen, Freddie, and Dr. Kornbluth arrive at the laboratory to rescue Madison, only to find that something horrible happened during the night. It starts out sad, but don't worry. You'll be pleasantly surprised! ;)


Splash: An Alternate Chain of Events

Allen and Freddie Bauer entered the laboratory with Dr. Walter Kornbluth. Walter turned on the lights, and right then the trio noticed something wasn't right. The water tank imprisoning Madison was still standing; however, the glass was completely destroyed! It was upon noticing this that the men realized the floor was damp even where they were standing. Nevertheless, they approached the tank, and stopped right in their tracks. Curled up in the far corner of the structure was Madison; she was laying down in fetal position, and her tail had dried up enough that she had legs again!

Allen was the first to rush over by her side. He gently shook his beloved mermaid's shoulders. "Madison!", he said softly but urgently. Then he gasped in horror!

"What's the matter?", his brother asked as he hurried over. Freddie and Walter arrived beside Allen, and immediately saw what shocked him. Sometime during the night after Dr. Kornbluth and that team of sadistic creeps led by Dr. Ross left the laboratory, Madison stabbed herself in the heart with a long shard of glass from the tank!

"Oh no…how?", Freddie stuttered, his heart breaking for his little brother and the mermaid. Dr. Kornbluth slowly took a few steps back, trembling and ready to burst into tears.

Allen filled them in about the time at Bloomingdale's when Madison tried telling him her name, only to break the televisions with those high-pitched screeches. Apparently, she broke the tank glass with those same vocalizations, and stabbed herself with a piece of the glass afterward. Not only was the poor mermaid heartbroken, but she was being studied like a specimen by Dr. Ross and his team, and they didn't show any regard to how Madison was responding to the procedures. It wasn't hard at all for the trio to figure out that Madison gave up all hope, and decided she'd rather die quickly, plus in a way that indicated her ultimate pain.

Allen bit his lip for a few seconds, then turned and ran to the other side of the lab, sobbing like no one had ever sobbed before. Freddie knelt beside the deceased mermaid, tears forming in his eyes. Walter stepped forward and removed the chains from Madison's waist. Then he knelt beside Freddie; the disgruntled man of science already had full tears running down his cheeks. Freddie took off his lab coat and gently dressed Madison's corpse. It would be a lie to say he didn't enjoy those glimpses of her gorgeous human form, but because he had a heart of gold underneath his lecherous tendencies Freddie remained quiet and decent-mannered for his brother's sake. After all, Madison was Allen's beloved and she brought him so much joy in such a small amount of time.

When Freddie was done dressing Madison's body with his lab coat, Walter stroked her hair tenderly and whispered "Good night…sea angel."

It wasn't long before the tragic scene was discovered by Dr. Ross, the Swedish scientists, and federal employees. Dr. Kornbluth's rival demanded that he be arrested for sneaking in unauthorized personnel, but Walter convinced everyone to at least let him share his side of the story in a public news conference. So within a few hours Walter began speaking in front of countless news reporters.

"I was so desperate to prove I wasn't crazy and be accepted by the science community that I didn't think about how my actions would affect the mermaid, or Allen Bauer. Not only was I still rejected by my fellow scientists, but Dr. Ross had the mermaid studied like she wasn't even a sentient being. He even revealed to me that he and his team were planning to dissect the lovely creature. Now look what's happened! The mermaid, or 'Madison' as she liked to be called, died at her own hand because of the situation I put her in. I don't know how I'm going to live with myself for the rest of my life, and I'm considering giving up on science completely." Then Walter looked up at the sky and said "Madison, if you can hear me, I'm so terribly sorry for what I've done to you and Allen!" He wiped another tear from his eye.

Next, Freddie spoke to the press. "My little brother was mortified upon learning his lady love was a mermaid. But you know what? During those few days he was with her, Allen was happier than I'd ever seen him. Most people will never be that happy during their entire lifetime. Heck, I doubt I'll ever have that much joy and I've been with plenty of women!"

Allen didn't speak to the reporters. But nonetheless they were very moved by Walter and Freddie's words, and it wasn't long at all before the entire country heard their speeches, which also reached international news. Due to pressure from the public citizens, neither Dr. Kornbluth, Freddie, or Allen were arrested. Dr. Ross, on the other hand was to be suspended from working in the science field for quite a while; his teammates who also studied Madison received the same sentence. They would all have to take low-paying and undignified jobs, as well as take part in community service.

In addition, American citizens from all over the nation suggested that Madison have a seaside funeral. So, there was one planned for her! It was at Liberty Island, where she first arrived. She was laid out on a decorated bier on the shore, still dressed in the lab coat, and surrounded by mounds of lovely flowers, and the public was welcome to view her. Thousands of folks were gathered by the Statue of Liberty to view Madison. Before they started lining up to walk by her body, Allen gently poured a bucket of water over her legs. The crowd gasped in awe as they witnessed her legs turn into the orange fish tail.

When the transformation was complete, police officers then let the attendees walk by the bier in a single file. A few hours passed before everyone had seen the deceased mermaid. News reporters were there providing coverage for the millions of folks who were unable to attend Madison's service in person. After the crowd regathered, a minister approached Madison's corpse.

"Dearest God, please accept into your kingdom our beloved Madison. Sure, she wasn't human, but this fair mermaid was a fine example of your creation." Then he sprinkled holy water on her corpse. "Amen!"

Finally, Allen walked up to the bier. Everyone watched silently as he leaned over his beloved mermaid. "I love you, Madison!", he cried. Then Allen kissed her lips, softly but passionately. His tears dripped on to Madison's cheeks.

He slowly turned around, many people sobbing and weeping now. Freddie and Walter ran over to him.

All of a sudden, Madison's fingers began to twitch, and her tail flicked! It was her tail flicking that first caught the attention of her countless mourners. There were loud gasps from the crowd. Allen, Freddie, and Walter quickly spun around, and of course they were as stunned as the audience of mourners. The mermaid let out a soft moan before slowly opening her eyes. Her pale skin was returning to its normal tone. Dr. Kornbluth rushed to the other side of the bier and gently lifted and held Madison under her shoulders. The now alive mermaid was trying to sit up on her own but was quite dazed. Waking up from a regular night of sleep is one thing, but to wake up after being dead is its own challenge, the redeemed scientist immediately concluded, and he gladly kept supporting her in that position. The crowd continued to watch in awe as Madison slowly but surely continued to reawaken.

Just then, the mermaid realized someone was holding her. She glanced to her side and saw Walter. She gasped in fear and tried to back away, but he firmly held on to her. "It's okay, my love," she heard a familiar voice say softly. Madison turned around, and her eyes widened in shock and surprise. There was Allen, smiling at her warmly and excitedly!

"Allen?..." Madison stuttered weakly. "What's happening? I'm supposed to be dead." Then she looked down and saw her fish tail, plus the lab coat. She peeked inside her apparel, only to see that her stab wound had completely healed!

"You were dead," her beloved human said. "But now you're here again, alive and well. And you know what? I'm never been more thankful!" Allen practically shouted with delight, then he wrapped his arms around the mermaid and pulled her in for another passionate kiss!

The crowd burst into applause and cries of joy, while Freddie grinned and raised his eyebrows. Walter didn't say or do anything, but he was glowing with happiness and warmth.

After the long kiss, Madison noticed the huge audience watching her and Allen. The resurrected mermaid cried out in fear. Then Freddie spoke to her. "It's all right, darling. No one is going to harm you in any way again." Madison looked at her lover's brother, and immediately knew she could trust him.

She smiled brightly, then noticed her cheeks were slightly damp. Madison raised a finger and rubbed her cheek, then looked at it. She sniffed her finger, and the mermaid's smile lengthened. Madison looked back at Allen and revealed why she was full of life once more. Her skin was directly touched by his tears, which were full not only of despair at her death but also of real love and affection.

When Madison finished explaining her revival, the minister walked back up to her. He gave her a friendly smile and declared "In all my years, I've never seen a miracle like this!" Then he blessed her with the holy water and said, "May you live long and joyous years, beautiful creature of God." The mermaid smiled at him, and he winked at her before leaving.

Just then, Dr. Kornbluth cleared his throat. Madison, Allen, and Freddie glanced toward him, as did their audience. He lowered his head and asked sheepishly "Dear Madison, is there any way you can forgive a blind fool like me?"

The mermaid merely smiled, then pulled him toward her and gave him a quick kiss. Walter smiled back and blushed a little bit.

Suddenly, Madison felt a strange yet all too familiar sensation in her tail. It had been a little while since Allen watered it before she reawakened from the grip of death; she knew what was coming. Next thing the mermaid knew, the crowd was oohing and awing in wonder as her dried out tail turned into legs again.

"Can you teach me how to do that sometime?" Freddie joked, and everyone laughed with him. Madison stepped off the bier, Allen holding on to her. Everybody cheered for the couple, and Madison gave her supporters a friendly wave.


End file.
